The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid delivery apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated solenoid valve assembly for an electronic faucet.
Electronic faucets typically include a solenoid valve controlled by an electronic controller for controlling fluid flow. Some electronic faucets include proximity sensors such as active infrared (“IR”) proximity detectors or capacitive proximity sensors to control operation of the solenoid valve. Such proximity sensors are used to detect a user's hands positioned near the faucet and to automatically start fluid flow through the faucet in response to detection of the user's hands. Other electronic faucets use touch sensors to control the faucet.
The electronic controller is typically located away from the solenoid valve, and electrical wires are routed between the solenoid valve and the electronic controller for controlling the solenoid valve. Additional wire terminations are often made between the solenoid valve and the electronic controller depending on the configuration of the faucet system. The wiring and associated wire connections add cost to the electronic faucet as well as additional circuit components susceptible to damage or failure.
Some electronic faucets include temperature sensors positioned within the solenoid valve housing to detect the temperature of the water in the housing. The temperature sensor is often encapsulated in an epoxy-filled casing, and the casing is sealed and placed in the waterway of the valve housing. A wire is routed from the temperature sensor in the casing to the controller outside of solenoid valve housing. The sensor casing and wiring interfaces are often susceptible to damage and/or leaking, thereby damaging the temperature sensor and wiring. Further, the encapsulated sensor, the routed wiring, and associated wire connections add cost and complexity to the electronic faucet.
In bathrooms and kitchens with multiple electronic faucets and/or other dispensing devices, each dispensing device includes a controller for controlling the respective device. Such a system is costly due to the multiple processors and other control electronics required to control each dispensing device.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet is provided including a spout, a fluid supply conduit supported by the spout, and a valve assembly. The valve assembly includes a solenoid valve positioned to control fluid flow through the fluid supply conduit. The solenoid valve includes a solenoid coil and a moveable valve member operably coupled to the moveable valve member. The faucet further includes a controller operative to control the solenoid valve. The controller includes a circuit board coupled to the valve assembly and a processor mounted to the circuit board to control the solenoid valve. The solenoid coil is mounted to the circuit board.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electrically operable valve assembly for an electronic faucet is provided. The valve assembly includes a valve housing having an interior region for receiving a fluid. The valve assembly further includes a solenoid valve, a temperature sensor positioned outside the interior region, and a heat transfer device. The heat transfer device extends between the temperature sensor and the interior region to transfer heat from fluid in the interior region to the temperature sensor. The valve assembly further includes a controller in communication with the temperature sensor. The controller is operative to control the solenoid valve.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet is provided. The faucet includes a spout, a fluid supply conduit supported by the spout, and a valve assembly including an electrically operable valve positioned to regulate fluid flow through the fluid supply conduit. The faucet includes a controller coupled to the valve assembly. The controller includes a processor operative to control the electrically operable valve to control fluid flow through the fluid supply conduit. The controller includes a port in communication with the processor. The port is releasably coupled to electronics of a secondary dispensing device. The controller is operative to at least one of control and power the electronics of the secondary dispensing device via the port.
According to still another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly is provided. The faucet assembly includes an electronic faucet and a secondary dispensing device. The electronic faucet includes a spout, a fluid supply conduit supported by the spout, and a valve assembly including an electrically operable valve positioned to regulate fluid flow through the fluid supply conduit. The electronic faucet further includes a controller operative to control the electrically operable valve to control fluid flow through the fluid supply conduit. The controller includes a port. The controller and the port are mounted to the valve assembly. The secondary dispensing device includes a spout, a fluid supply conduit supported by the spout, and electronics operably coupled to the port of the controller of the electronic faucet. The controller of the electronic faucet is operative to at least one of control and power the electronics of the secondary dispensing device via the port to control fluid flow through the fluid supply conduit of the secondary dispensing device.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.